Christian Shephard
| LetzterAuftritt= | Episodenanzahl=19 Episoden 2 Mobisoden | Name=Dr. Christian Shephard | Alias=Tom Mann in Schwarz (nach seinem Tod) | Status=verstorben | Alter=unbekannt | Herkunft=Los Angeles | Beruf=Chef-Chirurg im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus in LA | Link=Jacks Vater Ana-Lucias Arbeitgeber und Reisebegleiter Sawyers Trink-Kumpan. Claires Vater Aarons Großvater | Familie=Margo Shephard - Frau Jack Shephard - Sohn Claire Littleton - Tochter Sarah Shephard - Ex-Schwiegertochter Ray Shephard - Vater Aaron Littleton - Enkelsohn | Darsteller=John Terry | Synchronsprecher=Reinhard Kuhnert | Extra='Seitwärtsblenden' | Images=Christian Shephard }} Christian Shephard war Jacks und Claires Vater, Margos Ehemann und Aaron Littletons Großvater. Er war der Chefarzt der Chirurgie im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus, wo auch Jack arbeitete, und nahm an dessen Hochzeit teil. Vor dem Absturz von Flug 815 Christian heiratet seine Frau Margo. Am Hochzeitstag sagt ihm sein Vater, dass er gegen die Hochzeit ist und schenkt Christian eine Uhr, die er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Christian nimmt die Uhr an, trägt sie aber nie. Stattdessen schenkt er sie später Jack, und bittet ihn, ein besserer Vater als er selbst zu sein, sollten Jack und Sarah je Kinder bekommen. Als Jack ein kleiner Junge war, geriet er in eine Schlägerei mit einem älteren Jungen, der seinen Freund Marc Silverman angriff. Christian redete mit Jack und sagte ihm, er sollte nicht versuchen, ein Held zu sein, denn er hätte es einfach nicht drauf. Christian sagte viele Jahre später, dass er in Jacks Kindheit hart zu ihm gewesen sei. Beziehung zu Claire wiedervereint. ]] Christian hat eine weitere Familie, die er mit seiner Geliebten Carole Littleton erschaffen hat. Carole wird schwanger von ihm und gebärt ihre Tochter Claire. Er sieht Claire regelmäßig, als sie noch sehr klein ist, stoppt seine Besuche allerdings, weil es Carole nicht gefällt, dass Christian eine andere Familie in Amerika hat und weil Caroles Schwester Lindsey ihn hasst. Claire's Mutter erzählt Claire, dass ihr Vater tot sei. Christian kehrt später nach Australien zurück, als Claires Mutter bei einem Autounfall ernsthaft verletzt wurde und im Koma lag. Er versucht Claire davon zu überzeugen, ihre Mutter nicht aus den falschen Gründen durch Maschinen am Leben zu erhalten, aber Claire hört nicht auf ihn. Nachdem sie ihm sagte, dass er verschwinden solle, ging er zurück nach Amerika. Arbeit mit Jack Christian unterstützt Jack bei seiner ersten Solo-Operation an einem Teenager-Mädchen. Jack verletzt aus Versehen ihre Rückenmarkshaut und gerät in Panik. Christian sagt zu Jack, er solle bis fünf zählen und sich beruhigen, sonst würde er selbst die Operation weitermachen. Jack reisst sich zusammen, zählt bis fünf und beendet die Operation erfolgreich. Danach will Jack sich einen Schoko Riegel aus einen Automaten holen, aber der bleibt stecken. Jack geht wütend wieder zu Christian und sagt ihm, dass er es nicht gut fand, dass er ihn vorm ganzen Team lächerlich gemacht hat. Viele Jahre arbeiten Jack und Christian im selben Krankenhaus zusammen. Christian weigert sich einmal, den Patienten Angelo Busoni zu operieren, dessen Tochter Gabriela von Jacks Wunderheilung an einer Patientin namens Sarah (die Jack heiratete) gehört hat. Als Jack sich dazu bereit erklärt, Angelo zu operieren, versucht Christian ihn zu entmutigen. Ungefähr zur Zeit von Jacks Scheidung ist Christian bei den anonymen Alkoholikern und seit 50 Tagen "trocken". Jack, der seine Exfrau Sarah beobachtet, beschuldigt seinen Vater, eine Affäre mit ihr zu haben und greift ihn während eines Treffens der anonymen Alkoholiker an. Nach diesem Vorfall beginnt Christian wieder mit dem trinken. Christian operiert schließlich eine Frau namens Beth unter Alkoholeinfluss und verletzt sie aus Versehen tödlich. Dies führt dazu, dass er seine ärztliche Lizenz verliert, nachdem Jack davon berichtet. Es kommt zur Entfremdung von Vater und Sohn, die zwei Monate lang bis zu Christians Tod andauert, obwohl beide Männer sich vertragen wollten. Reise nach Sydney Christian trinkt an der Bar eines Flughafens, an dem Ana-Lucia als Durchleuchterin arbeitet. Nachdem er ihr von seinem Streit mit Jack erzählt, fragt er sie, ob sie mit ihm nach Australien kommen wolle, um dort als sein Bodyguard zu arbeiten, da sie ihm erzählt hatt, dass sie aufgehört hatte, Polizistin zu sein. Er sagt ihr nicht, was er dort machen würde. Alles, was er offenbart, war, dass es ein bisschen gefährlich werden könnte und dass er jemanden bräuchte, der ihn beschützt. Anstatt ihre richtigen Namen zu verwenden, beschliesst er, Ana-Lucia Sarah zu nennen und sie entscheidet sich, ihm den Namen "Tom" zu geben. s erste Begegnung an der Flughafenbar. ]] In Australien trinkt er weiterhin. Es ist möglich, dass er mit dem Satz, dass es gefährlich werden könnte, meinte, dass er selbst gefährlich sei und dass er Schutz vor sich selbst und was er anderen tun könnte brauchte. Falls dies zutrifft, erfüllt Ana-Lucia ihre Pflicht eines Nachts, als sie Christian zurückhielt, nachdem er die Kontrolle verlor und versucht, in das Haus von Claires Tante Lindsey einzudringen, die Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn draußen zu halten. Zuerst sieht Ana-Lucia nur dem Streit zu, in dem es darum ging, dass Christian seine Tochter sehen wollte (später stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Claire handelt), aber als sie sah, dass er Gewalt anwendet, griff sie ein. Als sie ihn fragte "Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?" stoppt er, beruhigt sich und geht mit ihr, als würde ihm plötzlich bewusst, was er tut und als schäme er sich dafür. Nach dem Streit lässt Christian Ana-Lucia allein und stolpert in eine Bar, in der er Sawyer trifft und ihm von seinem Krach mit Jack erzählt. Weil Christian seine Brieftasche vergessen hat, kauft ihm Sawyer die Drinks, die ihn höchstwahrscheinlich umgebracht haben - er stirbt kurz darauf an einem Herzinfarkt, der anscheinend durch zu viel Alkoholeinfluss ausgelöst wurde. Seine Leiche wird in einer Gasse von Sydney gefunden. Jack identifiziert seine Leiche und trifft Vorbereitungen, sie zurück nach Los Angeles zu bringen. Die Leiche ist oder ist nicht an Bord von Flug 815, da Jack erzählt wurde, er habe nicht die richtigen Vorkehrungen für den Transport getroffen. ( ) Dennoch ist sein Sarg an Bord. Später wird der leere Sarg von Jack auf der Insel gefunden. Jack sagt von ihm "So konnte er durchs Leben gehen, obwohl die Leute ihn gehasst haben. Doch anstatt sich dem zu Stellen, hat er es aufs Schicksal geschoben." Dies sagt er in Bezug auf eines von Christians Lieblingszitaten: "Deswegen werden die Red Sox nie die Meisterschaft gewinnen." Christian erzählt Sawyer außerdem "Es ist Schicksal. Manche Menschen sind zum Leiden bestimmt." Nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 Staffel 1 Direkt nach dem Absturz, findet Vincent einen "lebendigen" Christian Shephard, mit weißen Turnschuhen, im Dschungel. Christian erzählt dem Hund, dass sein Sohn Jack auf einer Lichtung in der Nähe liegt. Er fragt Vincent, ob er gehen kann, um ihn aufzuwecken. Als Vincent gehorcht und sich auf den Weg macht, sagt Christian: "Er hat Arbeit zu tun." Später wird er von Jack auf der Insel gesehen, noch immer weiße Turnschuhe tragend. Jack ist davon überzeugt, dass es sich um Halluzinationen, welche durch zu wenig Schlaf und posttraumatischen Stress ausgelöst werden, handelt. Locke meint, dass Jack nicht so skeptisch sein sollte und den Erscheinungen folgen sollte. Jack hört auf Locke und entdeckt so die Höhlen, wo auch Trinkwasser und einige Gepäckstücke von Flug 815 zu finden sind. Des Weiteren findet er dort auch Christians Sarg, welcher jedoch leer ist. Jack erzählt niemandem außer Locke von der Erscheinung seines Vaters. Später jedoch interessiert sich Sawyer plötzlich für Jacks Vater, da er realisiert, dass es sich um den Mann handelt, den er in einer Bar in Sydney kennen gelernt hatte. Jack erzählt Sawyer, dass sein Vater niemals Verantwortung für sein Handeln übernommen hat und alles nur aufs Schicksal geschoben hat. Als Jack fragt, warum Sawyer ein solches Interesse zeigt, sagt dieser nur, dass er neugierig wäre. Später offenbart Sawyer Jack, dass er Christian etwa eine Woche vor dem Absturz in Sydney getroffen hat. Sawyer wiederholt Christians Worte und erzählt ihm von dem Anruf den er nicht machen konnte, um Jack zu sagen, dass er ihn liebt. Jack berührt dies. Staffel 3 Lange erscheint Christian nicht auf der Insel, erst als Jack in der Hydra gefangen ist, hört er seine Stimme über eine Sprechfunkanlage. Staffel 4 sieht Christian in Jacobs Hütte. ]] Später, als Hurley von der Gruppe getrennt wird, die den Strand verlässt, um sich mit dem Rest der Überlebenden beim Cockpit zu treffen, findet er Jacobs Hütte. Als er durch ein Fenster hineinschaut, sieht er dort Christian in seinem Anzug in einem Schaukelstuhl sitzen. Hurley wird von einem weiteren Mann, der direkt vorm Fenster erscheint und von dem nur ein Auge zu sehen ist, verschreckt. Hurley rennt danach weg. . ]] Einige Tage später erscheint Christian in der Nähe von Sawyers, Miles und Claires Camp, als diese sich auf der Flucht vor Keamys Team befinden. Claire wacht auf und sieht ihn, wie er Aaron hält. Während sie mit ihm geht, lassen die beiden Aaron zurück, welche am nächsten Morgen von Sawyer und Miles gefunden wird. Miles sagt, dass Claire mit jemanden fort gegangen ist, den sie ihren Vater genannt hat. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass man Christian nicht in seinem blauen Anzug und seinen weißen Schuhen auf der Insel sieht. . ]] Nachdem Hurley, Ben und Locke schließlich Jacobs Hütte finden, warten Ben und Hurley draußen, während John hineingeht. In der Hütte trifft er dann auf Christian, der behauptet für Jacob zu sprechen. Des Weiteren trifft er Claire, wobei Christian (vielleicht aber auch Jacob) nicht will, dass jemand anderes von ihrer Anwesenheit erfährt. Christian sagt, dass sie mit ihm sei und auf die Frage, was mit Aaron ist, sagt er, dass er in Sicherheit ist und dies nicht der richtige Ort für ihn wäre. John fragt dann, was er tun soll, um die Insel zu schützen. Später, nachdem er die Hütte wieder verlassen hat, erzählt John Ben und Hurley, dass Jacob will, dass sie die Insel bewegen. Christian erscheint vor Michael auf der Kahana kurz vor der Zündung des Sprengstoffs und der folgenden Zerstörung dieser mit den Worten "Du darfst nun gehen". Staffel 5 thumb|250px|Christian erwartet Locke beim [[Das Rad|Rad.]] Als John Locke sich in den Brunnen vor der Orchidee abseilt, und sich dabei schwer am Bein verletzt, erwartet ihn bereits Christian. Er sagt John, dass er ihm bei dem Rest seines Weges helfen will. Er betont auch, dass John die Insel hätte bewegen sollen, und nicht Ben. Schließlich habe es noch nie was gebracht, auf Ben zu hören. Er erklärt John, dass es in Los Angeles eine Frau gäbe, zu dem all seine Leute zusammen hingehen müssten, jeder, der die Insel verließ. Und diese Frau namens Eloise Hawking, erkläre ihnen dann genau, wie sie zurück auf die Insel kommen. Locke berichtet, dass Richard ihm einst sagte, dass er sterben müsse und Christian sagt, das das wohl das Opfer ist, was man bringen muss. Er erklärt John, dass sich auf der anderen Seite einer Steinwand ein Rad befände, welches von seiner Achse gesprungen sei, und nun einem „kleinen Schubs“ bedarf. John bittet um Hilfe beim Aufstehen, jedoch sagt Christian, dass er dies nicht könne. John rafft sich auf und findet wie beschrieben ein Rad, welches sich in einem mit pulsierend hinterleuchteten Schlitz in der Wand befindet, und sich immer hin und her bewegt. John greift sich eine Speiche und dreht das Rad in die selbe Richtung, wie es einst Ben tat. Zugleich setzen die gleichen Indikatoren wie bei einem Zeitsprung ein. Bei gleißendem Licht sagt Christian, dass Locke seinen Sohn grüßen solle. Die Frage, wer dies sei kann er jedoch nicht mehr beantworten. Nach der Rettung der Oceanic 6 . ]] Zehn Monate nach dem Absturz von Flug 815, als die Oceanic 6 gerettet werden, findet die Beerdigung von Christian statt. Da Christians Leiche auf der Insel verblieben ist, ist der Sarg leer. Auf der Beerdigung ist auch Christians Affäre Carole Littleton. Von ihr erfährt Jack, dass Claire seine Halbschwester ist. Christian erscheint Jack zweimal nach seinem Verlassen der Insel. Das erste Mal sieht ihn Jack im Krankenhaus, wie er vorbei geht (Es könnte sich allerdings auch nur um jemanden handeln, der so ähnlich wie Christian aussieht). Das zweite Mal erscheint Christian ihm ebenfalls im Krankenhaus, als Jack bis spät in die Nacht arbeitet. Christian sitzt auf einem Sofa und sagt Jacks Namen. Als eine Mitarbeiterin erscheint, verschwindet Christian. Jack glaubt, dass er halluziniert und lässt sich Clonazepam verschreiben. Etwas später wird Locke ins St. Sebastian Krankenhaus gebracht, wo Jack Arzt ist. John lässt Jack von seinem Vater grüßen, den er kurz vorm Verlassen der Insel unter dem Brunnen gesehen hat. Jack ist schockiert, das zu hören und erzählt John, dass sein Vater tot ist. John erwidert: "Tot sah er für mich nicht aus" Einige Zeit später spricht Jack von seinem Vater, als wäre er noch am Leben. Er gibt ein Rezept für Oxycodone an eine Apothekerin und behauptet, dass sein Vater dieses ausgestellt hätte. Später fordert Jack, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt betrunken ist, Dr. Hamill auf, seinen Vater holen zu lassen. Als sich die Oceanic 6 wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Insel machen wollen, besuchen sie vorher Ms. Hawking. Sie erzählt Jack, dass John der Platzhalter für Jacks verstorbenen Vater Christian Shephard sei und Jack müsse ihm deswegen auch etwas von seinem Vater geben, um die Umstände möglichst nahe denen anzupassen, wie sie bei dem vorherigen Absturz waren. Jack bekommt von Ray Shephard später Christians Schuhe. Als Kate Jack fragt, warum dieser die schwarze Schuhe auf seiner Kommode stehen hat, erwähnt er, dass sein Vater im Sarg zuletzt einfach nur weiße Tennisschuhe an hatte, da sowieso niemand seine Füße sehen würde. Nach der Notlandung von Flug 316 ab. ]] Nachdem Flug 316 auf der Hydra Insel notgelandet ist, nehmen sich Sun und Frank ein Kanu, um zur Hauptinsel überzusetzen. Christian erscheint vor einem der Häuser in den Baracken. Sun fragt ihn, wie sie Jin finden können. Daraufhin entgegnet Christian, das sie ihm folgen sollen. In einem Gebäude mit der Aufschrift "Processing Center" sucht Christian nach einem Bild an der Wand und zeigt es Sun. Das Foto enthüllt, das Jack, Kate und Hurley Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative im Jahre 1977 sind. Dann sagt er zu Sun, das sie eine "Reise vor sich hat", Er sagte auch, wenn sie Jin jemals wiedersehen möchte, soll sie zu Bens Haus gehen und auf Locke warten. Tod und Wiedererscheinung Da Christians Tod nie direkt zu sehen war, wurde dieser im Offiziellen LOST Podcast vom 20. April 2007 bestätigt. Später ergänzen die Schaffer noch, dass der Zuschauer das Wort "tot" noch nicht ganz verstehen kann. Er und Yemi sind beide verstorbene Charaktere, deren Leichen "abhanden" gekommen sind und welche als lebende Personen auf der Insel erscheinen. Während bei Yemis Erscheinung in bestätigt wurde, dass es sich um das Monster handelt, ist Christian einer von drei Charakteren (neben Yemi und Kates Pferd), die als "untot" zu bezeichnen sind. (Offizieller 'Lost' Podcast/21. März 2008) Offene Fragen * Wo ist seine Leiche? * Hatte er eine Affäre mit Jacks Frau Sarah? * Warum behauptet er gegenüber Ana Lucia in Australien einen Bodyguard zu brauchen? * War der Besuch seiner Tochter der einzige Grund nach Australien zu fliegen ** In Jacks Flashforward fragt Jack, ob sie seinen Vater von oben holen sollen, um zu vergleichen wer von beiden (Jack und Christian) betrunkener ist. Würde bedeuten, dass er am Leben ist, könnte aber nur alkohol- oder tablettenbeeinflusst sein. * Was macht er in Jacobs Hütte? * Warum hat er Claire in die Hütte geholt? * Wie kann er in der Hütte sein, wenn der Mann in Schwarz in ihm ist? • • • • }} • • }} • }} • • • }} • • • }} }} }} ar:كريستيان شيبارد en:Christian Shephard es:Christian Shephard fr:Christian Shephard it:Christian Shephard nl:Christian Shephard pl:Christian Shephard pt:Christian Shephard ru:Кристиан Шепард zh:Christian Shephard Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Shephard, Christian Kategorie:Charaktere aus Jacks Vorausblenden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Staffel 5 Kategorie:Vorausblenden Charaktere Kategorie:Oceanic Flug 815 Crew und Passagiere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Mobisoden Kategorie:Charaktere aus Träumen und Visionen